Snow, Frost And The Spirits (Book Two)
by LovingAnime97
Summary: Jack and Yuuki are back, and in more trouble than before! Being sent back to school, being judged based on previous events! Yuuki's beginning to feel completely broken inside, and only Jack can make her feel better. And who are these new Guardians? These... Spirits, that Manny has told them about? Read on to find out
1. Chapter 1 - The Seasons

Yuuki's P.O.V.

It hadn't been fun, that much I was sure of. North couldn't pull Jack and I out of the school program unless something serious occurred;

So, we were stuck in the crammy school hallways while being glared at, stared at and other such things every single day. It really upset me. For the first week or so I had cried myself to sleep because of it. Of course, being the gentleman and good boyfriend he was, Jack had supported me the whole way.

Angel, Lisa, Steve and Tony were there for us, too, being with us when nobody else would.

I was so grateful toward them.

My second year of school had continued as normal; perfect grades, perfect - well, what I would consider perfect - friends, perfect family - the other Guardians. And, most importantly, the perfect boyfriend.

I couldn't really ask for anything more.

It was now about half a week before the New Year.

That is, roughly four days. School was out; no homework, no worries, no fears!

Jack and I had spent every single day together - it was the norm - and we also spent it with our little gang - Lisa, Angel, Steve and Tony. It was total bliss.

The four had adapted to mine and Jack's way of life - no heat, no hot food or drinks, only cold things. It was one of the things about being Winter Spirits. We absolutely adored the Winter, as the four found out - we were Winter Spirits, for Frost's sake!

Winter was our thing!

We would, on occasion, use the wind to bring the group flying around town - but only extremely late at night, when nobody else was around - and we would show them how our powers over ice, snow and frost worked. My staff was the medium for my powers, and it was my ultimate accessory - I brought it around everywhere, in one form or another.

These past few days had been very strange; I had gotten sick.

And, as an Immortal Guardian, that shouldn't happen. I had been experiencing fluctuating fevers and colds - not good, from what Jack and I knew - and I had been sneezing, coughing and getting dizzy spells quite often.

Something was wrong with me, but nobody knew what it was.

As Jack and I, along with the group of four, spent hours by the frozen lake one Saturday evening, I noticed some strange, multi-coloured lights in the sky.

"Look! The Northern Lights!"

Angel sighed in admiration, and I raised an eyebrow. Those lights...

"North must want us."

Jack muttered, and the others raised an eyebrow at us.

"The Northern Lights is like a sign for the Guardians, to get their attention. It means we're needed for a meeting."

I explained, and the four nodded in understanding. Angel's eyes began to shine brightly as she smiled.

"Does that mean we can come with you?!"

She asked excitedly, and I looked over at Jack. He shrugged, slinging his cane over his shoulder as I did with mine, not a care in the world.

I sighed.

"I guess you could... you just need to pay attention. And whatever you do, don't touch anything. Anything. You hear?"

I instructed clearly, and the four nodded vigorously.

"Right,"

I smiled,

"Let's go!"

Upon reaching the North Pole and entering the meeting room, welcoming eyes met me. I smiled brightly as Jack and I walked into the middle of the room, hand-in-hand.

"What's going on, North?"

Jack asked, cocking his head to the side slightly in confusion. North chuckled slightly as he welcomed us before his face became serious, his eyebrows creased slightly.

"Man in Moon has assigned new Guardians."

"New Guardians?"

I asked, my mouth slight agape,

"Who?"

"That,"

North said with a sigh,

"We don't know. Man in Moon refuses to tell us anything on the-"

"Hey! North! Look! Man in the Moon!"

Bunny exclaimed, and all eyes landed on the Moon. It shone brightly, leaving trails of moonlight on the ground, moving, wavering...

On the four.

"THEY'RE our new Guardians?"

Bunny scoffed, a frown on his face,

"Are you serious, Manny?"

The Moon seemed to brighten, as if nodding.

I could feel my body becoming increaingly hot; not good. I fell to my knees as my eyes widened, panting as I clutched my chest.

"Hey, Yuuki! What's wrong!?"

Jack exclaimed as he knelt down in front of me, grabbing my shoulders and shaking them violently. He was cold...

Nice and cold...

I could see bright lights surround me as my consciousness faded momentarily; such bright light...

I opened my eyes, blinking a few times, minutes later. I felt... different. The room felt... different.

I could feel all eyes on me as I looked up, and Jack stared down at me with something... something different, in his eyes.

"J-Jack? What's wrong? Why are you looking at me like that?"

I whispered, and he gulped. He took my hand and helped me up from my kneeling position, dragging me over to a nearby mirror.

And, upon looking at myself, I almost screamed. I let out a small gasp, instead.

"Manny did this to you..."

Jack whispered as he gazed away, the floor suddenly very interesting to him.

I could only stare in the mirror at myself.

Half hot, half cold...

It wasn't right...!

It was like I had been split in half; my right side was the same as normal, but my left side...

It was like a line had been drawn halfway down my body; half of my hair was pitch black with red highlights;

Half of my jumper was now an ember red and my shorts were half orange;

One of my eyes was a fiery red while the other remained an icy blue, and I felt strange;

It was like hot and cold, trying to fight for dominance over my body.

I didn't like it.

"J-Jack,"

I whispered, looking at him,

"W-What do we do?"

"There's nothing we can do. If Manny wants it this way, this is how it will be."

His voice was monotone, and that scared me the most; he was usually so happy and carefree.

I stretched my left hand out to him and touched his hand, at which he winced. His pained eyes met mine and I felt tears roll down my cheeks.

I was... I was hurting him...

"No... no..."

I whispered, backing away. I had to...

I had to leave...!

"Yuuki, wait!"

Jack shouted out as I began to run, grabbing my left hand fiercely. I could hear a choked gasp escape his lips before he tugged me toward him, embracing me. A small sizzling sound seemed to fill my ears as the silver-white-haired boy embraced me, and my tears flowed even stronger than before.

"I can't... I have to go... I'm hurting you, Jack...!"

I cried, and I could feel him shake his head as he buried his face in my hair.

"I can bear it. Yuuki, I'm not going to let you leave because of something Manny did. We'll figure this out."

He soothed, his breath sending a shiver down my spine. I nodded slightly, turning to him and forcing my lips to meet his. He flinched under my touch for a moment before wrapping his arm around my waist, his lips cold against mine. A cough could be heard from the doorway and we immediately separated, our cheeks burning red.

"I think ya might wanna see this."

Bunny said as he chuckled, grinning slightly.

I nodded as he led us into a separate room, where my eyes largened when I saw the sight.

"What... What happened to you guys?!"

I gasped, and they stared at me.

"We could ask you the same question!"

Angel gasped, her eyes shining brightly as she cocked her head in confusion.

"It's all because of Manny."

Jack summarised, and I sighed. Manny...

"So... what exactly does this mean?"

I asked, my black, red and white fringe fell in front of one of my eyes. I brushed it back without a care, my mind in shatters. I was so confused...

"We believe,"

North said loudly as he entered the room without warning,

"That these four are to be our new Guardians."

"But Guardians of what?"

I asked, and North replied:

"The Guardians of the Seasons."

"The... Seasons?"

I asked, raising an eyebrow. Jack and I were the Guardians of Winter... or at least, we used to be...

I wasn't so sure any more.

"It is obvious from their new attire that Angel and Steve are to be the Guardians of Spring,"

North said,

"While Lisa and Steve are to be the Guardians of Autumn."

I nodded my head in understanding.

Angel and Steve wore light green jumpers with matching pants and shorts, while Lisa and Steve wore much the same thing, except in an auburn colour.

We were all dressed relatively the same.

_So yeah, the first chapter of the SEQUEL!_

_Hope y'all enjoy~_

_Please review and tell me what you think!_

_And no flames please~_


	2. Chapter 2 - The Spirits

Yuuki's P.O.V.

All of this new information was still buzzing around in my head minutes later, when a thought came to mind.

"But wait... we're missing the Summer Spirits. Who are they?"

I asked, and North chuckled.

"Why, Yuuki, I believe you know the answer to that!"

He said, and I raised an eyebrow.

"We believe that Man in Moon has chosen you to be half-Winter, half-Summer Guardian!"

I stared on at him with a blank expression on my face. My mind was spinning, and my vision was becoming blurry...

This didn't make any sense...!

"This is ridiculous! Half-Summer Half-Winter? That's not right! It's not... not sane!"

I exclaimed, pacing in a straight line. I was frustrated.

"It does sound a bit strange,"

Jack agreed,

"I mean, why would Yuuki need to become such a thing? Why not just make a Summer Guardian?"

"Exactly!"

I exclaimed, balling my hands into fists at my sides. I felt so insecure at the moment... so confused...!

"So this is the Guardians' meeting place..."

A deep voice muttered, and my eyes widened. I knew that voice...!

"Ember?"

"Ember?"

I asked as I turned to the boy, my eyes wide. He looked over at me, and his face seemed to become slightly pale.

"Y-Yuuki? Why are you here?"

He asked, and upon seeing Jack, he glared.

"Why are you here?"

I asked him, and he shrugged.

"I was engulfed in this light, and... I arrived here. Dressed like this."

He said, moving his arms and feet slightly as I took in his image.

"Well, that is sorted!"

North exclaimed, chuckling loudly,

"Ember is Summer Guardian!"

"What?!"

Jack, Ember and I exclaimed in shock. Ember, a Guardian?!

"If Man in Moon decides it, it is so."

North stated simply, and I sighed.

"So, what exactly is going to happen?"

I asked, exasparated.

"Man in the Moon has clearly stated that each male and female representing a Season are supposed to be together forever. Are you saying I have two mates?"

I huffed, crossing my arms across my chest. This was...

This was all Manny's fault...!

"Now, now, Yuuki, calm down."

North soothed, one of his eyebrows perked. I could feel my skin boiling at the thought of such a thing.

"I don't WANT to be mates with two boys! I've already chosen who I want to be with!"

I sighed in frustration as an arm slipped around my waist.

I didn't want this...

"Well, I'm not exactly happy with this either. I don't want to share you."

Jack muttered deeply; and as possessive as it sounded, I thought it to be cute.

I leaned into his chest as he wrapped his arm around my waist, that small sizzling sound still filling my ears. It was the reaction between hot and cold, I guess...

Ember seemed to be struggling slightly to take in all of this new information, but he was handling it well. Angel and Lisa only looked on at me with smiles on their faces, at which I raised an eyebrow.

"So cute~"

Angel sighed happily, and I rolled my eyes.

"Silly Spring Spirit..."

I grumbled, my eyes falling to the floor. Angel grinned as she looked over at Steve, some newly-found love glowing in her crystal orbs.

"Well! Let's not all stand here being gloomy, da?"

North chuckled, smiling brightly,

"Let's get to training!"

_Okay, second chapter~_

_Please review and tell me what you guys think of it! :D_

_And no flames please~_


	3. Chapter 3 - Training

"Training?"

The five other newly-made Spirits echoed, and I giggled. Jack chuckled, his eyes sparkling brightly.

"This should be Fun."

Jack and I muttered at the same time, looking into each other's eyes. Jack's crystal orbs glittered brightly with love, Fun and hope...

Everything I needed.

The other five - Steve, Lisa, Angel, Tony and Ember - all raised an eyebrow.

"What are you two planning?"

Angel asked, defensively. She was slightly scared; in a playful way.

"Oh, nothing,"

I said slyly, a certain glint in my eyes,

"We're just planning a bit of Fun."

"This is not a good idea of fun!"

Ember exclaimed as we stood outside - in the ice cold.

Indeed, it may not have been much fun for Ember, but for Jack and I, it was the best!

Or at least, it would have been.

Half of me was full of joy, while the other half was dying on the inside. It was so frustrating...!

"If you're cold, we can always go back inside..."

Jack whispered in my ear, sending a shiver down my spine. I began to shake my head before I looked into his concerned crystal eyes, and he took my hand in his.

We didn't even get to have any Fun before I was dragged back inside, back to my room...

Oh, Manny...

What on Earth had you done to our relationship?

As it was, we couldn't really bare to even be near each other...

Was this some sort of test?

Jack's P.O.V.

I could tell that all of this was affecting Yuuki; she looked so pained every time I touched her - or she touched me, whichever - and it hurt me. It hurt, seeing that look in her eyes; the heat eminating from half of her body burned me, sure, but I could endure it;

I could endure it, if it meant being by her side.

I hadn't committed 8 years and more of my life to being with her for nothing, after all!

She and I were soulmates, as picked by Manny; and so it would be.

But... what was Manny planning?

Making Yuuki Half-Summer, Half-Winter?

It was confusing, and ridiculous...

"Hey, Jack..."

Yuuki whispered to me as she sat on the edge of her bed, her eyes piercing mine. I rose an eyebrow.

"Yes, Yuuki?"

I replied; she looked so serious and nervous, all of a sudden...

"I... What if..."

She trailed off, her eyes captivated by the floor.

"Talk to me, Yuuki."

I whispered, sitting beside her. I took her hand in mine; her left hand. Although it burned, I would live with it. That sizzling sound never left as I touched her, though, and she winced.

"I just... I'm hurting you..."

She trailed off again, her eyes showing her sadness and regret. I sighed.

"Yuuki Snow, you listen to me."

I addressed, standing up and staring down at her. She looked up at me curiously, her head perked up in interest.

"You're Half-Winter, Half-Summer, right?"

I asked, and she nodded.

"But that Winter part of you is still connected to me."

Another nod.

"Therefore,"

I summarised, placing my hand on the edge of the bed as I leaned down, her forehead touching mine,

"You've still got eternity with me, whether you like it or not."

I grinned, and she giggled slightly. That sizzling sound could still be heard, but we blocked it out; we didn't care anymore.

"I love you, Yuuki Snow."

I muttered before my lips melded with hers, my hands the only thing keeping me from landing on top of her on the bed. My lips perked up into a grin against hers as she wrapped her arms around my neck, giving in to the kiss.

Her lips were soft to the touch, and she smelt like snowballs and Fun times; as usual. Just the way I liked it. One of my arms slid around her thin waist as she grunted slightly; her back had hit the wall.

Finally, some support.

My legs lifted upward as I knelt on the bed, which creaked slightly under our joint weight. Yuuki's knees pushed closer to her chest as a restraint of sorts; as if we would go past a certain boundary.

My cheeks got warmer at the thought.

She giggled as my fingers brushed through her hair, her lips turning up into a smile. I loved it when she laughed; it was a melodious sound to my ears.

"Ah-hem,"

A voice coughed, at which Yuuki and I both separated to look. Ember stood there, looking more awkward than I had ever seen him. A blush made it's way to my cheeks, and, judging by Yuuki's reaction, her cheeks had reddenned too.

"I was told to inform you that dinner is ready. Afterwards, we're all to make our way to the Dance Hall."

I raised an eyebrow. Dance Hall? Since when did North have one of those?

I nodded in understanding, and Ember left then. I leaped off the bed and held my hand out for Yuuki, who took it shyly and carefully.

Upon reaching the dining room hand-in-hand, Yuuki and I were greeted with smiling faces. Angel, Steve, Tony and Lisa seemed to be getting the hang of their new powers - with our help, of course - and they were proud of what they had accomplished so far.

One thing that disappointed Yuuki and I, however...

Was that Winter was almost over. Spring was soon to come, and then Steve and Angel would have their hands full.

That wasn't to say that we wouldn't cause a little mischief while they worked...

I couldn't help but let a small smirk come to my lips as I ate, Yuuki at my side. She raised an eyebrow at my strange antics, taking one of my hands in hers. I was on her left, so her hot hand was the one holding mine; that familiar sizzling sound hit my ears as her fingers daintily stroked over mine, her eyes full of sadness and regret.

Yuuki...

Days passed with Yuuki and I training the other five; it was no picnic.

Well, most of the time...

We could still have Fun while training, which was exactly what we did. The five had discovered their newly-found powers over their elements, and were getting better at controlling them each and every day. Yuuki, on the other hand...

Something was happening.

Ember seemed to be attached to her, in some way.

"It is because of her being Half-Summer Spirit."

North had told me when I asked him, and it concerned me.

As selfish as it sounded, I didn't want her to be so attached to Ember.

I didn't want him to have her...

Yuuki's P.O.V.

"Chestnuts roasting on an open fire~"

I sang as I sat in front of the fire, along with our group - Angel, Steve, Tony, Lisa, Ember and, of course, Jack. We sat there with marshmallows in our hands, sharing the bags upon bags that North had gotten for us.

"Jack Frost nipping at your nose~"

I continued with the song, a pair of cold lips daintily touching my nose as I giggled. Icy blue orbs gazed into my own as I smiled, the silver-white-haired wonder grinning in front of me.

Those were the only two lines I knew of the song, but they were my favourite.

Ember was glaring slightly at Jack, who ignored him completely. He was used to it by now. The others seemed perfectly fine with the heat, but Jack and I were struggling slightly to stay. It was so hot...

It was the last day of holidays before we were to head back to school;

Yep.

Not even the whole New-Guardians thing could get us out of the torture that was school.

I sighed.

"I wish we didn't have to go back..."

I whispered, and Jack's eyebrow perked up in question. His breath lingered at my neck and sent a shiver down my spine as he held me close, my head laying on his chest. He broke apart a piece of marshmallow and I opened my mouth, the fluffy white substance sticking to my teeth as I chewed on it.

"We'll be okay, Yuuki. I won't let anyone hurt you."

He soothed, his grip on my waist tightening.

"None of us will let anyone hurt you,"

Ember muttered, his eyes burning bright like fire,

"It's part of being a friend. And a fellow Guardian."

As usual, Jack and I, along with the rest of the group, were constantly being stared at as we entered the hallways of school the next morning. In their human forms, the others looked exactly the same; Jack and I looking as usual as ever. I slid my hood over my head and kept my head down; everyone was staring at me due to my changed appearance. I was Half-Summer now...

But it brought back memories of what North had said to us a few days ago...

~ Flashback begin ~

"Eh? Change our appearance?"

Jack and I asked, raising one of our eyebrows at North. He chuckled.

"Yes, yes, change appearance!"

He bellowed,

"People must not find out about other Guardians!"

I cocked my head to the side, confused.

"But why do we have to change, too?"

I asked, and Jack nodded in agreement.

"If others can change, we figure we should give you chance, too."

North said simply, and I shrugged. I guess, it sounded interesting...

North had then handed Jack and I two small, beautifully carved snowflakes. I had gazed at mine with awe and wonder, and then looked up at North.

"How did you make these...?"

I asked, and he winked.

"Magic, my dear."

I nodded in understanding.

"So, how do these work?"

Jack asked, a curious look on his face. North chuckled.

"You hold up to your chest,"

He said, gesturing with his hands,

"And you wait for magic to happen."

Jack and I shared a glance, wondering if this was all a joke.

"It's worth a try, I suppose..."

I muttered, holding the small snowflake up to my chest.

Jack did the same, a bit of a distrustful look on his face. Light engulfed the two of us for a few seconds, and we had been lifted off the ground. When my feet made contact with the marble floor once again, I opened my eyes slowly. I felt... different.

Looking over at the other Winter Spirit, a gasp left my mouth.

"Jack..."

I whispered, and he looked over at me curiously. His eyes widened, much like mine had.

"Yuuki..."

He whispered back, his eyes boring into mine.

"You look..."

I continued, and Jack finished my sentence,

"Human..."

Jack and I gazed into each other's eyes for what felt like an eternity, then. His once ice-blue eyes had been changed to an entrancing hazel, and his ice-blue hair was now a chocolate brown. He looked so...

So familiar...

So human...

I couldn't help but let out a small giggle, smiling brightly.

"It's like we're humans again!"

I exclaimed, giggling.

I was filled with adrenaline, and excitement; this brought back so many memories!

Jack chuckled as he stepped back and forth, taking in his own appearance.

"North, do you have a mirror?"

I asked, and North chuckled, nodding.

"Yeti, go get mirror!"

He ordered, and the yeti nodded. Moments later he came back, a large, body-long mirror in his hands.

I couldn't help but gaze at myself and Jack in the mirror. We looked so different.. yet familiar...

It was strange.

I couldn't help but let out another giggle, at which Jack raised an eyebrow. He looked sideways at me and grinned slightly.

"What's so funny, Yuuki?"

He asked, chuckling slightly.

"I.. we just... don't look right... in these clothes..."

I said in between fits of giggles, and Jack seemed to catch on to what I meant. He laughed whole-heartedly before taking one of my hands in his.

"It's a good thing I kept my old ones, isn't it?"

He whispered in my ear, my cheeks heating up slightly. I nodded, my eyes glittering brightly.

I had kept mine too, from before I had been 'born'.

_Oh look~ Another update xD_

_Please review, I'd like to know what you guys think so far, and whether or not I should keep updating!_

_Cuz nobody seems to be interested :/_


	4. Chapter 4 - The New And Old Us

Only minutes later were Jack and I changed into our new yet old clothes...

They brought back so many memories and feelings...

"You two look fantastic!"

North bellowed, laughing loudly with a smile on his face.

A grin came to my lips as a cold arm wrapped around my waist, the familiar Old-Burgess smell making it's way to me from the fabric of Jack's clothes.

"Whoa! What happened to you two?!"

The five exclaimed - Angel, Lisa, Tony, Steve and Ember - as they made their way into the workshop. We were almost beyond recognition.

"Ta-da~ Surprised?"

I giggled, and the other five gawked as Jack chuckled.

"Oh, this is wonderful~"

I said in a sing-song voice as I spun around the room, my now chocolate-brown hair swaying around my shoulders.

"Hold on there, Yuuki!"

Angel exclaimed as she grabbed tightly onto my shoulders,

"Why are you like this?! What happened?!"

She asked, and I smiled.

"We're humans again!"

I laughed, and Angel's eyes widened.

"Humans...? You mean, you didn't always used to look like you did?"

She asked, and I shook my head.

"We used to look like this, when we were human. Until we... until we died..."

I trailed off, but smiled and continued,

"But now we're like this again! And it's all thanks to North!"

The five stared on at Jack and I in confusion.

"North?"

They all echoed, and I nodded.

"North gave us these sort of transformation device things that change us from Guardian to human, and back again."

I explained, my smile spreading across my face. I felt so happy right now...!

"And apparently they work perfectly!"

North boomed as he entered the room, followed by Sandy, Tooth and Bunnymund. Bunny whistled as he set his eyes on me;

Tooth gasped and smiled, her eyes gleaming;

While Sandy... well, he just beamed brightly and gave me a thumbs up, which confused me slightly but made me feel happy.

"Whoa there, mate. Now I'm really wondering how you managed to catch a girl like this, Frostbite."

Bunny whistled and joked, and I giggled slightly, a small blush coming to my cheeks. Jack glared at the Bunny, and I couldn't help but stifle a giggle.

Tooth was next; she rushed over to me with her wings, her fingers prying into my mouth.

"Toof.. I canph... what are yhu..."

I muttered, and Tooth laughed, her eyes shining brightly.

"Your teeth still sparkle like freshly fallen snow, even when you're human! Oh, wonderful!"

She giggled, and I couldn't help but laugh slightly at her antics. Oh Tooth...

The flowing, brown dress that I wore swayed at my ankles as I pranced around the room. Being human again, even if only in appearance...

I had missed it, in all honesty.

~ Flashback over ~

And now, here we stood, in the school hallway. Angel, Lisa, Steve, Tony and Ember had been given their devices to revert them back to their human forms; to avoid suspicion, of course.

Classes were the same as usual; learning new things, being stared at strangely, being able to hear whispers about Jack and I...

Nothing was really different.

Jack and I seemed to be even more strongly bonded than before, for some reason;

I think the whole appearance change had brought back our memories from before we became Spirits;

It reminded us of how much time we spent together as humans.

I think... we just wanted to make up for the 300 years we had lost...

Winter was officially over. Steve and Angel would be spending their days after school and their weekends making Spring as beautiful and wonderful as it should be; it was glorious!

When they were in their Guardian form, flowers would bloom wherever they walked, and the grass would turn from a frosty white to a glorious green. The sun would always shine brightly, clouds scattered all around the sky as birds sang.

It was beautiful, really. But, I believed, not as beautiful as the Winter. The white snow, the refreshing breeze, the fun!

"Yuuki~"

I heard a soft, silky voice whisper as I made my way through the school halls that afternoon. I was on my way to my locker, to put away the last of my schoolbooks after a tiring day. I perked up an eyebrow, looking over curiously to where the voice had come from. Bright, blue eyes met mine for a second before cold lips came into contact with mine, my back hitting the row of lockers behind me sharply with a loud noise.

I moaned slightly as the lockers hit my back but the warmth of the kiss distracted me.

"Hey now, lovebirds. You might wanna break apart for breath sometime soon."

A familiar voice joked near us, and my cheeks heated up as we instantly separated. Looking over the other five greeted us - a happy Angel, Steve, Lisa and Tony, and a not-so-happy-looking Ember. Jack chuckled nervously as he placed a hand behind his neck, his cheeks dyed a slight pink. His silver-white hair was a bit beshuffled as the group stared on at us, and burst into laughter - all except Ember.

Something was wrong with him, and I was worried...

"Yuuki?"

Ember asked as we walked through the school halls that same day; Jack and the others had been put on cleaning duty, so they were cleaning up the Art Room.

"Yes, Ember?"

I asked, one of my eyebrows perked up in question. The boy moved closer and closer, until his body heat was radiating off of him, his bright eyes boring into mine. His lips were only inches from mine when I realised what was happening; but I was frozen to the spot. I couldn't move.

Only moments later when he lifted his lips from mine and went out the door of the school did I snap out of it; The bright flame that represented his human form slid out of his chest, and he lifted the bright red hood of his jacket around his head, hopping slightly as the wind carried him away.

"I'm sorry, Yuuki... I just had to know, what it would be like... Should you become a fully-fledged Summer Spirit like me."

I could hear his voice carried with the wind to my ears, and my eyes widened slightly.

What had just happened...?

"Jack? Yuuki? What are you two doing here?"

Jamie Bennett, Jack's first believer, asked as we stood in his bedroom that same evening. We were there with the other Season Spirits, and Bunnymund.

"Let's just get the little anklebiter's tooth and get out of here, aye?"

Bunnymund grumbled, and I nodded slightly in agreement.

Sophie had lost another baby tooth!

A small growl could be heard from the bed and I looked down.

"Oh, hello Abby~"

I cooed,

"Who's a good girl?"

I asked childishly, petting the dog on the head. She whimpered softly as I scratched her head, as if begging for more. But upon seeing Bunnymund, she began to growl.

"Oh, not this again..."

Bunnymund grumbled, staring the dog in the eye.

"Again?"

I asked, raising an eyebrow. Jack chuckled.

"Don't you remember what happened last time, Kangaroo? Remember what greyhounds DO to rabbits?"

Jack teased, and I giggled.

"The only reason it happened the last time, mate, was because you set off that stupid alarm."

Bunnymund grumbled, and Jack chuckled. Trust the trickster to do that!

"Ooh, can we go see Sophie? Please please pleeeease?"

I begged, and Jack chuckled, wrapping his arm around my waist.

"Well, that's why we're here, isn't it? Go on."

He pushed me forward slightly, and I made a dash for Sophie's room. She was sound asleep, at fourteen years of age... she was so cute~

I quickly and quietly took the tooth from under her pillow and slipped it into the velveteen red pouch I had been carrying, leaving a quarter in it's place. I smiled lightly, pushing a piece of Sophie's blonde hair out of her face before leaving the room.

"Crikey!"

Could be heard from Jamie's room, and I sighed. Abby barked, chasing after Bunnymund once again as I entered the room, stomping my staff onto the ground. Abby stared up at me with her wide, puppy-dog eyes, walking over to me steadily for a cuddle. I patted her head and smiled as she then walked off and made herself comfortable on Jamie's bed once again.

Bunnymund glared at Jack while Jamie let out a deep chuckle. Even at seventeen years of age, he was still Jamie.

"Alright, well, we better be going."

Tony muttered, dying to get out of the room; we were in the middle of a tooth-collecting competition!

The boys all dashed out of the window in an attempt to collect more teeth;

The rest of us - Angel, Lisa and I - bid goodbye to Jamie before leaving, rolling our eyes as the wind held us in the air, muttering that one word all at once;

"Men."


	5. Chapter 5 - The Tooth Hunt

Yuuki's P.O.V.

The tooth-hunt competition turned out to be so much fun! Jack and I worked together as a group.

Steve and Angel worked together;

So did Lisa and Tony.

While Ember...

Well, he went solo.

Jack and I won by a long shot, our powers over ice and snow making it hard for the others to beat us.

"Alright, we won!"

I exclaimed, giving the white-haired wonder a high-five. He grinned as I smiled, the entire area of Burgess in pitch black darkness. Luckily enough, it was a weekend. No more school until Monday.

"Hey, Yuuki. Watcha drawing, there?"

Jack asked as he looked down at me. I was sitting down on the roof of Jamie Bennett's house as I drew, a pencil in hand as my knees were held up close to my chest, to support my sketch pad. Jack had given it to me a few years ago when he realised I had artistic talent, and it seemed to never run out of pages. I had been drawing in it for years on end!

"Just memories..."

"What of?"

"Of us."

I whispered, my cheeks heating up. I was able to sketch things from memory, and I would sometimes get this dead-on urge to draw. And so I did.

"Of us, huh? Mind if I see?"

Jack asked, crouching beside me. His breath sent a shiver down my spine as I nodded, handing him the sketch pad. He opened it to the first page, flicking through the numerous pages with interest.

He said nothing the whole time, which made me nervous. Did he not like it...?

"Yuuki, these are fantastic... Especially this one."

Jack whispered, his eyes gleaming with awe and wonder. I raised an eyebrow, lifting my body up to stand beside the boy, gazing at the picture he was looking at.

"It's us together..."

I whispered, and Jack nodded.

"It's the best one, I think."

"Oh? How come?"

"Because the two of us are together."

"I don't like it."

I huffed, plopping down on the snowbank with a sigh. Jack raised an eyebrow at me with a puzzled look on his face.

"Being Half-Summer, I mean."

I explained, and the Winter Spirit nodded in understanding. He crouched down in front of me and cupped my chin in his hand, forcing me to look at him.

"We'll figure this out, Yuuki. I promise. And, as much as I don't want to say it, Ember might be an okay guy. He'll help protect you, no matter what."

"Ugh, do we really have to be here?"

I grumbled as I grabbed my schoolbooks out of my locker, glaring at the objects that were supposed to give me knowledge. Jack chuckled beside me as he took out his books for his first three classes - Classics, History and Biology. His frosty white bangs fell in front of his face as he smirked at me, that coy smile of his flashing brightly.

"No need for you to be so snappy, Yuuki. Today's gonna be fine."

He reasoned, closing the door of his locker silently. I sighed, closing my own locker and looking into the boy's eyes.

"I'm sorry,"

I apologised,

"I'm being so moody and selfish lately..."

The Winter Spirit raised an eyebrow at me.

"How are you being selfish?"

He asked, and I sighed.

"I just want all of this to be fixed and over with! I don't... I don't want to be Half-Summer! I don't... I don't want to be shared..."

I mumbled, about to turn on my heel to my first class, when cold arms embraced me.

"Did I ever tell you how hot you are?"

Jack's voice rang in my ears, and my cheeks burned as I giggled.

"Well, now,"

I began, turning to face the boy,

"That can be interpreted two ways in our current situation, can't it?"

The boy smirked, chuckling slightly as his grip on my waist tightened.

"Indeed it can,"

He agreed,

"But I think you know which way I'm referring to."

Passing down the school hallway that same morning, I accidentally bumped into someone, my books falling to the floor in a scattered heap.

"S-Sorry,"

A deep voice mumbled,

"Here, I'll help you pick them up."

It only took a few seconds to collect the book and, upon seeing the face of my helper, my eyes widened.

"Y-Y-You're..."

I stuttered, staring into the pitch black eyes of the one in front of me.

He was the one who had tried to separated Jack and I, last year...

He seemed to realise this, and backed off, muttering a silent 'sorry', before heading on his way to class.

Jack seemed to recognise the boy aswell as he glared daggers into his retreating figure, wrapping a protective arm around my waist.

The next to interfere was Jessica, the other one involved in the plot to separate Jack and I. I had been coming out of the bathroom and heading to my next class when she stood there, at the doorway. Jack was nowhere in sight, so she decided to make her move.

"You think you've got Jack all to yourself and that you'll be a happy couple,"

She cackled as she closed in on me, cornering me.

"But Jack will eventually tire of you. And then, well,"

She huffed, moving her hair over shoulder,

"Then he'll be all mine."

She left without another word, leaving me in the silence of the hallway, my eyes wide.

Jack would never do that; We'd already proven it.

So then...

Why was I still so worried over her words...?

School had ended now, and we were still spreading Winter and Spring cheer over the world. Flying over several continents Jack and I laughed as the wind brought us forward, the people below smiling as snow fell gently.

Everything was fine, until I felt a dark chill. Streaks of darkness seemed to fill the air, grabbing Jack and I to a halt. We hovered in the air, watching for any movements, when the darkness began to form two figures. Angel, Steve, Tony, Lisa and Ember came to our sides almost immediately, confusion written all over their faces. The darkness joined together quickly, forming two faces I never expected to see.

"Jessica...? And you... You're the one who..."

The figure grinned.

"Right. We're the ones who tried to separate you and Frostbite. I'm Nathan, controller of Darkness, at your service."

_Oh lookie, another update~ :'D_

_Hope ye enjoy!_

_Please review and tell me what ye think so far!_


	6. Chapter 6 - Controller of Darkness

Yuuki's P.O.V.

Those pitch black eyes and that dark, black hair blended in well with the darkness of the night, making the boy almost invisible. His skin was a ghostly pale colour, and his clothes were completely black. Jessica, on the other hand, seemed different from before...

Her normal blonde hair had black streaks residing in it, her iris' such a dark black that it was as if Darkness itself resided within them. Her signature smirk seemed more deadly than in school, and her completely black clothes only heightened that threat.

"Wh-What do you want?"

I stuttered, raising my staff in an offensive way.

"Oh, we don't want much,"

Jessica cackled, eyeing me gleefully,

"We just want you and Jack gone. Out of each other's lives; out of ours."

"What did we ever do to you?!"

I exclaimed, but received no answer. Tendrils of darkness slithered from Nathan's body and seemed to flow toward us, slowly but surely. We managed to avoid them for the most part as they moved so slowly, but I was caught off guard. Glancing over at Nathan, he grinned at me, the tendrils attacking. They sped toward me with incalculable speed, biting into my flesh. I let out a scream as I felt them sucking on my blood, which began to drip down to the Earth below as the tendrils fed on it.

"Yuuki!"

Jack shouted as he flew over to me with the wind, aiming his staff and firing shards of ice at the tendrils of Darkness. They shied away from the ice and aimed themselves at Jack, who had a small smirk on his face.

"Come get me!"

He teased, speeding off with the wind. The tendrils chased after him, leaving the rest of us alone with Jessica and Nathan. Within seconds Jessica was right in front of me, hovering lightly as she smirked sickly.

"Jack will grow tired of you, Yuuki,"

She said,

"I've told you this before. And then he'll be mine."

All I knew then was Darkness as I plummetted to the ground, cold arms embracing me as the rain began to fall...

When I woke up, bright light awaited me. I blinked several times before sitting up, looking at my surroundings. Wasn't this North's workshop...?

"Ah, ya finally woke up, mate."

An Australian voice called from the doorway, and there stood Bunnymund.

"We were getting worried about ya."

He commented, and I looked over at him.

"S-Sorry, Bunny... for worrying you..."

"Ah, it's alright, mate. You gave Jack quite a scare, though."

I blinked at this. Jack had been worried about me?

"Where is he?"

I asked, and Bunnymund grinned.

"He's outside with the other Spirits, mate."

I nodded then, thanking him and standing up, slowly but surely making my way to the door. The massive hallways of North's workshop soon became the past as I made my way to the Globe Room, where the others would surely be waiting.

I opened the large mahogany doors and was almost tackled to the ground by a flurry of blue, the coldness of the body making me comfortable and relaxed.

"Yuuki! Oh, dear, are you alright?!"

Angel's voice rang throughout the room as she looked over at me, Steve's arm wrapped around her waist. I simply nodded in response, embracing the one hugging me as if I would never see them again.

"Oh, Yuuki, I was so worried..."

Jack whispered in my ear, and I laughed slightly.

"You were worried about me? Oh, you shouldn't have~"

I teased, slipping out of his embrace and patting his hair childishly. He grinned then, planting a kiss on my lips before the other Guardians entered.

"Jack has explained to us what happened, Yuuki,"

North began, looking at me with a worried expression,

" And we have come to a conclusion. These two people, Nathan and Jessica, you say they go to your school?"

I nodded.

"Then you must take precautions so that they do not harm you or interfere with you in school."

As if that wasn't obvious, I rolled my eyes.

Although, thinking on it now...

I had never seen Jessica as the evil type. Sure, she was a drama queen, and sure, she was the 'leader' of the school, but...

Becoming a partner of Darkness? I didn't think she had it in her.

Gazing up at the moon from the windowsill of my room in North's workshop, I sighed.

"What do you have planned for us? Why make me this way? Is Jessica really partnered up with Darkness?"

I bombarded the moon with questions but, as usual, he stayed silent. The only answer I got was the bright light eminating from Manny, which wasn't any help at all.

"Yeah, you always were quiet,"

I mumbled with disgust,

"Even after 300 years, and you still never talk to me."


	7. Chapter 7 - School Dilemma

Yuuki's P.O.V.

The next day arrived as quickly as the day before had passed, leaving us all crammed into the school hallways once again. It was well into Spring now, which meant no more Snow. Angel and Steve were doing a fine job, however, and I was proud of them. Their relationship seemed to be developing, too, which I was happy about.

Tony and Lisa seemed to be getting on fine, too. Lisa had told me how she felt about Tony; she had felt that way about him since before they had been made Seasonal Spirits, which made it that much more special.

The seven of us sat down at one of the cafeteria benches, eating lunch and talking animatedly for roughly half an hour. Ember would occassionally join in the conversation, adding in his own bits of information and news. I was glad that he was participating, and trying to be friendly, at least.

Because, from what I had gathered from before he became a Spirit, he wasn't the talkative type.

A large 'BOOM' from the other side of the cafeteria made all heads turn, black clouds of smoke and tendrils of darkness scattering around, slithering around students and teachers alike. At first everyone was so shocked at the appearance that they just stood there in shock, but upon gaining their senses they began to run. Sensing the fear coming from the students, the tendrils began to attack.

The seven of us stood up dramatically, as I summoned out my staff as a form of protection. Looks of shock no longer covered the students as they all ran behind us like a flock of sheep, looking for protection.

"Get away from here!"

I yelled at the tendrils, which backed away slightly at the ferocity in my voice,

"Nobody wants you here!"

The tendrils hissed and aimed straight for me, but before they could come within a few feet of me they were frozen. A staff exactly the same as my own blocked my vision as snowy, silver-white hair became visible out of the corner of my eye.

"If you want her,"

Jack's voice rang out through the cafeteria,

"You'll have to go through me!"

The tendrils slithered through the air and on the floor, wrapping themselves around the boy's wrists and ankles. He let out a yelp as he was suspended in the air, and I couldn't help but call out his name. His pained eyes met mine as he let out a weak grin, saying,

"It's okay. I'll be okay. Just... just get everyone out of here! Run!"

I shook my head ferociously as tears pricked at the corners of my eyes, the blobs of Darkness picking at the skin and blood of the Winter Spirit. His face, contorted with pain, brought those tears trickling down my cheeks. Steve laid a hand on my shoulder, suggesting that the others try help, but I shook my head.

"We can't risk you being known by the others,"

I said sternly, and the look of pain and hurt in Steve's eyes pained me.

"I don't want you to suffer the same way Jack and I did, Steve."

I mumbled, stepping forward.

"And if you want to touch any of these students,"

I exclaimed loudly, the sound an echo in the otherwise silent room,

"Then you'll have to go through me, too!"

The tendrils seemed to hiss and step back from Jack, releasing him and allowing him to fall to the ground unceremoniously. They seemed to slither back to a certain distance, to where their owner was standing.

"N-Nathan?!"

A boy - one of the jocks, I think it was - exclaimed in shock, while I gripped my staff tightly, my knuckles becoming whiter than before, if that was even possible.

"What the hell do you want?"

I spat at the boy, and he laughed. The sound was dead, and it sent shivers down my spine.

"I've told you before what I wanted, Yuuki."

He replied simply, and I scowled.

Yeah, I knew what he wanted.

"My death."

I replied simply, and a grin plastered itself onto his lips. Another tendril shot at me, leaving a scrape on my cheeks which blood oozed out of, slowly but surely. I swept the blood aside, my staff at the ready.

The wind began to howl loudly outside, the temperature dropping a few degrees as I began to get angry. They had hurt Jack, and now they were going to hurt innocent bystanders?!

Not acceptable.

"Take this!"

I exclaimed as I aimed my staff at the boy, ice flying toward him at lightning speed. He flicked it away with his hand, leaving me to gape slightly. He had tossed away my magic so easily...!

The tendrils of Darkness hissed at the sudden attack, but it paid them no harm. A strong, muscly arm passed in front of me; one I didn't recognise.

"Yo, Nathan, man, what happened to you?"

A voice asked. It belonged to that same jock - Isaac, I believe his name was. He didn't seem too pleased with Nathan's appearance.

"Nothing's happened, Isaac,"

Nathan cackled back,

"I've always been like this. You just haven't noticed."

Isaac's face seemed to become paler than before, and his hand was shaking.

"Listen, man,"

He sighed, brushing a hand through his hair,

"I don't know what you're up to, trying to kill this girl, but it's not cool. Sure, we might have pushed her aside because she's an outcast - because she's different - but that's no reason to go around killing her."

A few people nodded then, and I could see that Isaac was plucking up his courage, as he looked at me then.

"We... We were wrong, alright? We were wrong, to treat you and Jack like we have. Because you're different. But... but you're protecting us, at the cost of your lives. And we're all grateful for that,"

He gestured toward all of the other students, who nodded profusely,

"So we're sorry."

He grumbled, and he embraced me in a hug. It was so warm, so caring, it made me want to cry. I could feel my magic becoming stronger because of their acceptance and belief, and I turned to Nathan.

"Oh ho~ So I see the Winter Spirits have gotten a few more believers! No matter, no matter,"

Nathan grumbled, grinning slightly,

"I've still got my companion. Right, Jessica?"

He asked, and Jessica made herself clearly known. Small gasps escaped from some of the girls present; she seemed completely different. Her eyes were now completely black; as if there was nothing but Darkness there. Her hair seemed longer than it did the day before - curlier, even - as it cascaded down her back.

She did nothing but smile evilly at me, a small giggle leaving her lips. Within seconds I was thrown against the wall, a small gasp escaping my throat before it was grasped tightly, leaving me unable to breathe.

Small, ragged breaths escaped my throat as Jessica's grip on my throat tightened, strangling me slowly but surely. My nails scraped at her hand to get her to release me, but I was too weak in comparison to her. She simply smirked as she saw the life drain from my face.

"No!"

I heard Jack exclaim as the wind dragged him over toward us. Ice knocked Jessica out of the way and released her death grip on my neck, leaving me to collapse to the floor, choking my guts out as I gasped for air.

My vision began to blur and black dots danced in the corners of my eyes, but I had to be strong. Jack was beside me within seconds, helping me up by grabbing hold of my waist.

"Are you alright?"

He asked quietly, and I nodded, coughing slightly.

Ember was the one to take action.

His sudden transformation was a shock to everyone that hadn't knowledge of it before; that being, all of the students besides the Spirits. The flame-like crystal seemed to dissolve into nothing as it lodged itself out of his chest, his appearance changing quite drastically. His normal brown, shaggy hair changed to a burning red, his eyes turning into rubies. His clothes changed from his casual white shirt and brown pants to his red jumper and his orange, skin-tight pants. The jumper had orange flames at the ends of the sleeves, along with around the collar of and the hood.

Small gasps escaped some of the students who stood to watch as Ember glared at Jessica, his eyes lit up like the fire of Summer that he represented.

"If you lay another hand on Yuuki,"

He muttered, summoning up his sword, which was his choice of weapon,

"Then I'll kill you."

He threatened, but Jessica didn't seem affected by his choice of words.

"Hah! As if you could even lay a finger on me, Summer Spirit!"

She retorted, summoning up her own Darkness. Fire burst forth from Ember's sword as he struck at the girl, but she dodged his attacks with ease. Silence passed between everyone else as the battle went on, until I stepped forward. I could feel the Summer part of me calling forth to help Ember, and for once, I let it take control. A sword appeared into my hand with a small flash of light, and I dashed at the two. Ember and I striked the girl in synch, making it much harder for her to dodge our attacks.

The flames emitting from the swords seemed to join together to create even stronger flames, which burned Jessica. Her face began to contort with rage as she sent forth her Darkness at us, the tendrils hissing in pain as they were burnt by the hot, raging flames.


	8. Chapter 8 - The Change

Yuuki's P.O.V.

"Listen to me, Jessica!"

I called out to the girl; she wasn't PART of the Darkness, now I could tell...

She was being CONTROLLED by it.

"Jessica, you have to listen to me! This isn't who you are! Fight back the Darkness!"

"Shut up!"

She snarled back, shooting more tendrils of Darkness,

"You don't know anything about me!"

While that was true, I wasn't about to allow her to get taken over by the Darkness; it would kill her, no doubt about that.

"Jessica, listen! You don't want this! The Darkness, it will kill you! It will let you think you have control, but Darkness cannot be controlled! It will engulf you; it'll kill you!"

"Oh, be quiet, you sissy! You're just jealous because you can't control it!"

Anger flared in me now. How arrogant could this child be?!

Swords clanged together in an attempt to ignite stronger flames as the Darkness continued to attack, hissing as flames burned and, thanks to Jack, some of them froze.

I could tell that it was hurting Jessica, when the tendrils of Darkness were destroyed; they were feeding off of the fear of the students, however, so they kept coming back. We were never going to end this...!

Something seemed to distract the girl and, without a second's hesitation, I striked at her. She toppled to the ground, the wind abandoning her, and her tendrils disappearing. She looked up at me with wide eyes as I stood over her, my sword in hand. The flames died down as I knelt down to her, silence covering the room like a blanket.

"I don't want to hurt you, Jessica."

I said simply, and she shook her head.

"You... You're lying! The-The Darkness.. it-it told me.. you only want to hurt me...!"

I stared on at her in disbelief, then. I shook my head, sighing.

"It's just the Darkness, trying to trick you, Jessica. The Darkness is controlling you! You can't let it do that!"

She shook her head in disbelief then, staring me in the eye.

"Would I lie to you?"

I asked her, and she gulped.

"I wouldn't know,"

She replied,

"I don't know you well enough."

A small smile made it's way to my lips.

"I promise you, Jessica, I would never lie to you. That's what being a Guardians is all about. Trust and Truth."

Her eyes seemed to flicker from their pitch black to their normal green colour, and back again. Was I getting through to her?

Tears began to slide down her cheeks as she shook her head repeatedly.

"Y-You're lying..."

She whispered softly, and I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Yuuki wouldn't lie,"

Ember's voice rang out,

"She's not like that. She's a Guardian; one of the Guardians of Fun. Do you think she would allow students like us to live on with lies?"

His words seemed to get through to her though, and she shook her head. Those delicate tears that flowed down her cheeks seemed to stop as she gained her composure. I stretched out my hand for her, and she took it. A spark seemed to fly as our fingers made contact, a bright light surrounding us.

It was strange, to say the least. It was as if I was changing, moulding into something new...

Or possibly back to something old?

Upon regaining my senses I looked over at what used to be Jessica consumed by Darkness...

But now...

What stood before me was a completely new girl, changed in appearance. Her hair flared a dark red with black highlights, and her clothes had changed. What now adorned her was a dark red hoodie and orange skin-tight shorts, the jumper's sleeves and collar consumed by flames. She stared on at me in confusion and interest, her once-emerald eyes now a stunning ruby red.

"Yuuki, you're... you're back to normal..."

She whispered, the sound extremely loud among the surrounding silence. I couldn't help but let out a laugh.

"You, on the other hand, Jessica,"

I laughed,

"You're completely different!"

She raised an eyebrow at me in confusion before looking down at herself, her eyes widening in shock.

"What... What happened to me?"

She stuttered out, taking in her appearance. All of the other students seemed to have the same reaction.

"Well, looks like we've figured out the answer to our little Half-Summer Half-Winter problem."

Ember chuckled dryly, taking Jessica's hand in his.

"And I guess my little problem with having to be shared is gone too!"

I laughed, Jessica staring at me strangely.

"Guess your Fate's been sealed, Jessica!"

I exclaimed, and she finally asked,

"What on Earth are you on about, Yuuki?"

I couldn't help but let out a laugh, an ice cold arm wrapping around my waist, deep blue eyes boring into mine with love.

"The Spirits bound to the same Season are destined to be together forever~"

I sang, and her eyes widened. She looked up at Ember, who was at least a head taller than her, and then back to me, and repeated the action.

"So what are you saying? That I'm a Spirit of Summer?"

She asked, and I nodded my head.

"That's exactly what I'm saying!"


	9. Chapter 9 - The Final Showdown

_**Oh hey guys~ :'D**_

_**I decided to be nice and upload this as a sort of (late) "Easter Chapter" for y'all~**_

_**So hope ye enjoy~ :'D**_

_**Please review!**  
_

Yuuki's P.O.V.

"Enough!"

A deep, angry voice sounded throughout the room, and I turned. Nathan's eyes were glistening with Darkness, and he seemed so angry. The tendrils of Darkness surrounded him and charged at us, hissing and feisty.

"Hiems Obice!"

I called, a barrier of snow and ice covering us protectively. Wide eyes stared at me as my staff stood in front of me, tilted sideways to block off the tendrils. The tendrils backed off after they realised they would not get through the barrier, and turned their heads to the students. My eyes widened as the tendrils flew at lightning speed, until a bright, yellow light seemed to block off the Darkness.

"Right, I'm sick of this crap!"

Angel's voice hollered after the bright light faded, her appearance changed;

She, Steve, Tony and Lisa had obviously gotten sick of waiting, and had decided to change forms. Whispers and gasps of shock and curiosity boomed from the students. The tendrils hissed at the sight of the new Guardians and Spirits, charging at them relentlessly.

"Flos Obice!"

Steve and Angel called in unison, a barrier of sunshine, flowers and Spring protecting them and the other students from harm. The attack took a lot out of them though, as they were only newly-made Spirits.

"You ready for this?"

I asked, and Jack nodded at me, his signature grin on his lips.

"I'm always ready."

He joked, winking as he dashed off. The wind picked up, lifting us into the air, our staffs at the ready.

Ember guided Jessica over to the others silently yet quickly, and all eight of us were by the students' sides within seconds. Nathan had a deep scowl on his face, now.

"Admit it, Nathan!"

I called,

"You've lost!"

His face contorted with anger then, his eyes flaring a deep red before returning to their pitch black colour.

"Be quiet!"

He yelled, the slithering Darkness coming closer and closer. The Darkness pouring from Nathan towards the students was strong, and I could feel it. Then, the idea popped into my head.

"The seal!"

I exclaimed, and eyebrows raised.

"What seal?"

The students exclaimed, and I couldn't help but laugh slightly. Jack knew what I was on about, though.

"Alright, everyone, join your hands."

He ordered, and all of the Spirits did just that.

"Now, repeat after us."

I instructed, and nods followed.

"Us, with powers over Winter,"

Jack and I exclaimed in unison,

"Us, with powers over Spring,"

Steve and Angel repeated,

"And us with powers over Autumn,"

Lisa and Steve yelled,

"And the two of us, with powers over Summer,"

Ember's and Jessica's voices rang loudly throughout the room,

"We call forth this spell to seal you hence!"

The eight of us exclaimed; how the rest of them knew what to say, I'd never know, but hey, it was better not to question it.

"No!"

Nathan exclaimed as the eight of us were covered in light. This same light seemed to lift off of us and head in Nathan's direction, engulfing him and, with a poof, he was gone.

I blinked. Once, twice, three times.

He had just.. disappeared? Just like that?

"Well, if that's how you want it, Manny..."

I muttered, confused. All eyes settled on me and I let out a nervous laugh, scratching the back of my neck with one of my hands.

"I g-guess it's over, h-huh...?"

I laughed nervously, and eyes of all of the students and Spirits met mine. The cafeteria was in bits after the battle, but it was alright; we would fix it up.

Claps of applaud and a huge group hug awaited me then, and I couldn't help but let out a laugh. The hug was, in fact, all of the students, so obviously it wasn't much of a hug, but it made me happy.

We had defeated Darkness, and everyone was safe...

That was all that mattered to me.

**_Thought I should also mention that there WILL be another chapter! _**

**_But it's the epilogue, so read if you wish.. xD_**


	10. Chapter 10 - Epilogue

**Oh look! The last chapter~**

**But don't worry, there's another book coming out! The last one in the main storyline (methinks I'll post a few side-line stories and maybe some what-if's - in other words, books that don't actually happen - aswell).**

** Hope you enjoyed so far!**

**Please review and tell me what you think!**

Yuuki's P.O.V.

It felt great, finally being accepted by the people around me. People no longer secluded us from school activities, and they even greeted us in the halls. They were grateful for us having saved them, and they wanted to make up for how they had acted.

The teachers had expressed their thanks aswell, and had told us that if there was any way for them to repay us, that they would try their best to make sure it was done. And Jack and I did have a suggestion.

"We'd like you to pull us out of the school program."

We had said, which earned us strange stares. We didn't want to be involved in this place; our job was done, now. We had found new Guardians. Heck, we had even defeated a new enemy!

We didn't have any reason to be here anymore.

When we had announced our leave one day during lunch, all students had looked on at us with shock.

"But why would you leave?"

Isaac had asked, seemingly disappointed at our announcement.

"We don't need to be here anymore,"

I had explained,

"We'd just be taking up extra space."

All students had agreed to the contrary, which made my heart flutter with joy.

"Don't worry!"

Jack had assured,

"We'll still visit during winter! Angel and Steve are in charge of Spring so they'll be here for a while! Ember and Jessica will be back during Summer, and then Tony and Lisa will take over during Autumn! Right, guys?"

All of the Spirits had nodded their heads then.

"You promise?"

Isaac asked, his eyes shining as he stared at me. I smiled brightly.

"We promise!"

I exclaimed, and relaxed smiles fell onto all students then.

We were all standing outside the school now, at the gates.

"Wind,"

Jack and I had exclaimed in unison,

"Take us home!"

The wind blew fiercely as it picked us up off the ground, the students hollering and waving goodbye at our retreating figures. I could feel a tear slide down my cheek as I watched the people become smaller and smaller as they faded out of view, until a hand cupped my chin and forced me to look into icy cold eyes.

"We'll see them again, Yuuki,"

Jack said,

"At Winter."

"But that's so far away, Jack,"

I whispered softly,

"A whole year..."

"Well,"

He replied,

"I suppose we can sneak in a few extra visits, if it means that much to you..."

My lips spread into a large smile as I kissed him then, the sign of affection chaste and sweet.

"Now I remember why I love you, Jack Frost."

I whispered, and he raised an eyebrow.

"Had you forgotten?"

He asked, grinning slightly,

"You naughty girl."

The wind pulled us further away from the school and closer to the Burgess Lake; it was almost in sight, now. Angel and the others had dropped out of school, much to their parents' disappointment, but when the dire situation had been explained to them, of course they didn't believe it. Proof had to be shown, and even when it was they were still a bit skeptical.

Oh well.

"We'll see them soon, right, Jack?"

I finally asked after another few minutes of flying, and Jack looked at me, smiling.

"Of course we will. How about you and I plan a snow day for sometime next week?"

"Sure! But won't Mother Nature be angry?"

"To hell with Mother Nature! We're going to meet our friends, who cares if it snows?"

I let out a whole-hearted laugh then, taking Jack's hand in mine as we landed on the ice of Overland Lake, dancing to our heart's content.

"Hey, look guys, it's snowing!"

"Snow? No way! Do you think?"

"It must be!"

About a week later Jack and I were waiting outside California High School, awaiting the exit of the students. It was a snow day - teachers wouldn't be able to do their job if they couldn't get to school, now would they?

A grin made it's way onto my lips as the students gathered outside, obviously looking around for Jack and I.

"Maybe it was our imagination..."

One of them mumbled, and the others began to agree. I shared a knowing expression with Jack, taking the snowball I had prepared and tossing it at Isaac. He yelped, wiping the snow off the back of his head and turning around. Still nothing, as far as he could tell.

"Alright, who threw that?"

He hollered, taking a fistful of snow and aiming it at another student. And so, a full-on snowball fight began. Jack and I slowly and quietly made our descent to the ground from above, but it didn't go unnoticed by the teens. Grins adorned the faces of every students looking at us.

"Who's ready for some Fun?"

We called in unison, tossing multiple snowballs and encouraging the snowball fight. Snow fell from the sky and piled up on the ground as we all fought against each other, eventually falling back in defeat.

"Alright, alright, we give, we give!"

I exclaimed, laughing out loud.

"Alright!"

Isaac exclaimed, high-fiving one of the other students,

"We beat the Spirits of Winter at their own game!"

_Yep,_

I thought as I laughed at Isaac's antics,

_I wouldn't trade this for anything in the world..._


End file.
